Teenage mutant ninja turtles (2015 fan fiction)
Teenage mutant ninja turtles: Absolution is a Fan fiction originally written on DeviantART by SpectraPinkie, then continued on Geek-and-Neckos-TMNT (http://geek-and-neckos-tmnt.deviantart.com/). It is currently being posted under the alias Undead Saturdays (UndeadSaturdays/Undead-Saturdays/Undead_Saturdays) on multiple platforms. A new "episode" has been released every Saturday since January 5, 2019, with revised versions of the original episodes being released first. It's a unique take on the franchise, often reworking many well known (and lesser) elements from every incarnation, into one new, more-or-less different story. The unedited version of the first chapter came out in May of 2015, and since then, while obscure, is considered a hit by the standards of Undead Saturday's hostess, Unknown Skeleton, with the series raking in over a hundred views. Currently, the remade version is gaining wider viewership than the original. Episodes Season one: #The Birthday Surprise: The turtles are allowed to go out and be heroes for a change as a birthday gift of sorts; April's career goes down in flames. #The Real Mission: April gives the Turtle information to stop a bank robbery...or is it something more? #The New Guys: The Turtles meet some new enemies; Raphael makes a new friend. #The Desicion: Leonardo meets a mysterious girl who needs help, and must decide if he should take her to Master Splinter. #The Gamble: Coming soon... Characters Leonardo: Calm, yet easily excited by cartoons and comics. He is the leader, but still has a lot to learn. Presumably the eldest, but probably not by too much, seeing as he still has his moments of geeky-ness. Raphael: He cares about his brothers very deeply, he just doesn't like to show his "mushy-ness". Either way, don't press his buttons too much, or else you're asking for a for a bruisin'. Donatello: The brains. A little over protective of Michelangelo, a little cranky when he's tired, but all around has good intentions...unless you take his coffee. And maybe a little defensive over some things, but otherwise, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Michelangelo: Most likely the youngest, but since they're real ages are unknown, he's assumed to be around fifteen, just like his older brothers. He's probably been a lot more sheltered than the others due to an, ahem, incident, but he's certainly ready to start taking risks! Splinter: Real name is Hamato Yoshi. When he was human, he had a feud with Oruko Saki, who later started going by the name "The Shredder". He went under cover as a scientist, and accidentally got mutated with four turtles. Now he fears what kind of trouble his sons will get into, because there are simply things he feels that they are not ready for. April O'Neil: Formerly an intern working for StockCorp/Stockman industries, now out of a job due to her discovery of her boss' true intentions. Casey Jones: College student by day, vigilante by night. Bringing justice to the world, he sadly can't make it to a date on time. The Shredder: Also known as Oruko Saki, he was once Splinter's best friend, now they're worst enemies. He cares for his daughter Karai, even if he doesn't show it much. The one behind it all, he is The Shredder, leader of the Foot clan! Krang: A Kraang from Dimension X. His name is essentially a spelling difference to tell him apart from the other Kraang. He came to Earth to make it his new home, unfortunately, his plan would do more harm than good. Baxter Stockman: Owner of StockCorp/Stockman industries. He's cared for April, stabbed her in the back, robbed banks...perhaps he's gone down the wrong path, but hey, there ain't no rest for the wicked, and money don't grow on trees. Bebop: Formerly a Purple Dragon, now a mutant warthog working working for the Foot. He refuses to do anything without his bestie Rocksteady. Rocksteady: Formerly a Purple Dragon, now a mutant rhinoceros working for the Foot. He refuses to do anything without his best friend Bebop. Karai: The daughter of Shredder. Cunning, but oh so pretty...a perfect kunoichi. Lotus blossoms hold a special place to her, because they remind her of her mother. She also loves dressing in dark clothes whenever she gets to. Hun: He is the leader of the Purple dragons. He attends the same college as Casey, and steals in order to pay for it. Partially because he thinks it's fun, partially because his parents want him to stay in college. Irma: The roommate of April, and girlfriend of Casey, both of which she begins to trust less and less. What's her boyfriend doing that causes him to miss dates or come injured? And why is her best friend leaving everyday to come home smelly, or even missing for days. While she isn't pondering this, she's pet sitting. Trivia *Unknown Skeleton and Vampire 404 have made two deals: keep April human, and to not use the scrapped concept of "Nightmares recycled". *The earliest concept of this series was formed in 2015 after Vampire 404 saw and disliked the 2014 film. Since then, many episodes have been mapped out between the two. Category:Fanmade series Category:Under Construction